Winchester sister (story 2)
by chandlerriggsfuturewife
Summary: Kelsey finds a case, she is kidnapped, but it is too much to handle. And when Sam Dean and Bobby arrive, the unbelievable happens...!


Winchester sister (story 2 fanfic)

Previously:  
Sam and Dean find out that they have a sister, also, she's Sam's twin. They first got a call from her, but they didn't know who it was.

Now:  
Kelsey finds a case, she goes alone after her and her brothers have a fight, but it i too much to handle. And when Sam Dean and Bobby arrive, the unbelievable happens...!  
_

(Sam and Kelsey are talking on the phone)

"So you found a case?"(S)

"Yup."(K)

"Great."

"Something big is going down."

"How do you know?"

"Cas came to me, told me that there is too much chaos for the angels to handle, so i figured, that we would to handle it."

"Something too big for the angels to handle? That's huge!."

"Yeah."

"So um, what it is?"

"Well, he said that there would be like 127 demons there. Random number i know."

"No kidding. Where, when?"

"On prom night (June 21), in Austin, Texas. Around 5:00, at the funeral home. I don't know why."

"They're going to kill all the elders."

"Yeah so I was thinking, AHHHHHHH!"

"Kelsey? KELSEY!"

"Hello Sam, great to talk again."

"What? Who?"

"Oh you remember, your old buddy."

"Lucifer?"

"Nope, try again." Sam was relieved.

"Um..."

"We go way back!"

"Meg!" Dean heard and stood up.

"Congrats, you figured it out!"

"Give me the phone." Said Dean to Sam

"Let her go."

"Why don't you just make me."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Neither did Adam. Now he is Michael, what's your point?"

"My point is, we let him out, we started this, leave her alone!"

"She didn't tell you?"

"What."

"As soon as she found out Lucifer got out, she tracked him down. She almost got herself killed."

"Wha-, how?"

"She trapped Lucifer in holy fire. He called some of us, cut her arms, she let him go. I'm sure you saw the scars."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she didn't want you two to get hurt."

"But she didn't know us."

"She knew you two chuckle heads let him out, and that Sam would be the only one who could put him back in. She didn't want Sam to get killed, ect."

"But, why would she do that for us?"

"Because, she grew up trying to save your asses-"

Dean cut her off.

"Bobby didn't tell us that."

"She grew up that way because Bobby knew that you two would screw up somehow, and that she needed to fix it. NO, SHE'S LYING! Shut up you! Ow ow ow ow."

"Don't hurt her."

"Bye boys. AHHHHHH!"

"KELSEY!"

Meg hung up.

"We need to go. NOW!"

"Dean calm down, it's just-"

"Calm down, CALM DOWN? Sam I don't think you realize how deep we stepped in. They are going to kill her! You know it too."

"Dean, we just need to call Cas."

"NO! You heard what Kels said. This is too big for them to handle."

"But maybe we can have his help to get her back."

"Good idea."

They called Cas.

"Hey Cas, can you-"

"I'm sorry dean, they have her in an angel protected area, I can't get in. You will have to do this yourself, I'm sorry."

"Well can you tell us where she is?"

"Austin, Texas."

"Can you bring us there."

"Sure."  
Cas flashed them to Texas.

"Thanks Cas." Dean didn't realize that he was gone.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

Dean walked right in.

"Kelsey?"

"Dean, oh thank god!"  
Dean got her untied

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Not for long."

"What?"  
Kelsey grabbed a knife and stabbed herself in the heart.

"KELS!"

"Oh she is long gone Dean."

"She's possessed!"

"Righteo Sam."

"Let her go."

"But Dean if I do that then she'll be dead."

Kelsey touched Dean's head. She gave him a knife. Dean turned around and stabbed Sam, then himself. The demon flew out of Kelsey. They all fell to the ground. Bobby walked in after he saw it all happen so quick.

"Oh my-"

"Bobby, help." Dean dropped

"Oh god! Um, um"

Bobby got them all into the truck. They got to the hospital.

"HELP!"

"What's wrong?"

"They were all stabbed. They're in my truck."

"Alright, how many?"

"Three. Two men and one woman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Ten minutes later.

"Sir can you please come with me?"

"Yes of course."

"What is your name?"

"Bobby Singer."

"Okay Bobby, can you tell me who these people are?"

"They girl is my daughter, Kelsey, the tall man is my kind of son, his father died, I am the closest thing he has to a father, same with Dean. Sam and Kelsey are twins, 25 years old, born April 2, 1983. Dean was born on January 24, 1979."

"How are Kelsey and Sam twins if he isn't your son and she is your daughter?"

"Their mom died when they were kids, their dad, John, gave me Kelsey, I never had kids, never planned on it."

"Where is your wife?"

"She died when Kelsey was 9 or 10."

"Harsh life."

"Trust me, you have no idea."

"Okay, can you tell me how this happened?"

"Um, Kelsey was kidnapped, me Sam and Dean went to save her, Sam and Dean were stabbed, the kidnapper stabbed Kelsey."

"What was the kidnappers name?"

"Meg, meg masters."

"Can you describe her?"

"Black hair, about 5' 4"."

"Alright. We will start the search in the morning. Wait, there is a person here in the mental care part of this hospital, she said that she saw black smoke, and smelled sulfur, said that she was posses by a demon named meg masters."

"What do you think?"

"We think she is crazy, I believe her story."

"You believe in demons?"

"Of course, Lucifer made them."

"How do you know this?"

"I use to be a monster hunter, my mom burned in my nursery when I was 6 months, some yellow eyed demon killed her."

"That is the story with Sam and Kelsey! She burned in their nursery. I am a hunter too, so are they."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I will just write down the story you told me, but it's cool to know that there are some still fighting."

"Yeah. Why are you a nurse now?"

"I gave up hunting, I wanted a normal life, I got it too. I have a daughter and a husband and a lovely house, also a job."

"That's about as close to happiness as I'd think a hunter could get."

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The next day.  
Bobby saw people running through the hospital with equipment. They ran into Kelsey's room. Bobby started to cry, until he saw Cas. He touched Kelsey.

"Slow rhythm."  
She was down again.

"We're losing her."

Cas touched her again.

"Strong heart rhythm."  
They stopped, she was okay. They left the room, Bobby started to talk to Cas.

"Thank you!"

"Anything for Kels."

"Why did the doctors let you?"

"They didn't see me, I was invisible."

"But I saw you."

"That's because I wanted you to."

"Well, thanks, we needed it."

"I have to go, busy day."

"Bye."  
Cas flashed away.

Kelsey woke up.

"Ugh, ow. Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm right here baby."

"It hurts. Make it stop."

"I can't, sorry sweetie."

"What happened?"

"You stabbed yourself, and Sam, and Dean."

"Oh god. Are they okay?"

"Yes, they're alright, you know that-"

"Yeah dad, I know it wasn't my fault."

"Good."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
About a week later they left the hospital.

"It feels good to get out."(K)

"Yeah no kidding."(D)

"That was horrible."(S)

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, if I wasn't dumb enough to not put a salt circle-"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Okay, fine, it's not my fault that I was kidnapped and possessed."

"Nope, it was the demon's fault."

"Meg's fault."

"Yeah. You shouldn't blame yourself."

"I don't."

"Good."

"This is why I only hunt demons."

"This is why we need a break from demons."

(It was now 10:00 and Sam was asleep)

"Well, at least everyone is okay."

"Yeah."

They all regretted that night, but they left it in the past. Kelsey continued hunting demons, they would all hunt together occasionally. But usually alone. They kept in touch. They were still hunting Lucifer, and the horsemen. But everything went well.  
THE END!

_  
Next edition in the saga will be out soon! Favorite, follow, comment, share.  
Don't get too obsessed with my stories! Be obsessed just enough.


End file.
